Purple Rain
by alwayslovingyou
Summary: He realizes he's very much nineteen. And very much in love with the wrong peron. COMPLETE


Short, set before season five.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Tree Hill or the song Sve Jos Mirirse Na Nju.

P.S. It's a Croatian song by a very famous bend called Parni Valjak. Hura, I found the lyrics in English. I love this song, the melody is beautiful...and the words are...well, you'll see. English isn't my first language.

* * *

_purple rain by alwayslovingyou_

_**Ask me nothing tonight, let me be silent**_

_**Tonight I need peace**_

_**Old wounds are burning again, my battles are still being fought, **_

_**I'm counting the days, sometimes I come to you**_

_**Darling, I'm seeking oblivion**_

At the age of nineteen, people seek themselves, convinced how life is just a silly game, nothing more. They play with everything. With happiness, with sadness, with loneliness. With love. At the age of nineteen, people expect great things, from fame to love. They are full of life, death for them is a myth. Once again, they become naive, believing everything they see. And once again, they become impatient.

Lucas Scott was nineteen, a long time before. Or not so long ago.

His dreams were coming to life, he had it all, and in one night, he lost everything. He lost her.

He didn't wait. Hell, he was nineteen, it was now or never, better say, yes or no. No waiting, no maybe's, no someday's. The world is black and white in his eyes, there are no grey's paiting his days.

He was impatient, he lost her.

He didn't wait.

At the age of twenty-two, people are three years older than when they were nineteen. Now they don't play with everything. Just sometimes they can be found in some kind of water fights, but not that often. Finally, they realized how at the age of twenty-two, they aren't kids anymore. They learned not to expect great things, no fame, no love. They are fed up with life, and death became normal. Once again, they aren't naive anymore. And once again, they are still impatient. They lost their dreams. They haven't found themselves.

How they wish they were nineteen once again.

Lucas Scott is twenty-two, a famous writer and he has a girlfriend. Better say, he has fame and love.

And somehow, he has nothing.

Black night paints the sky, there are no stars tonight. Their bodies are tangeld up with sheets. Her head is laying on his shoulder, and opening his eyes, he finds straight blondish hair tickiling his neck. He was expecting wild curls.

Softly, he moves her body from his, and she mumbles something. Picking up his clothes, he gets dressed and looks at his girlfriend before going out.

Black night paints the sky, there are no stars tonight.

This isn't the first time Lucas Scott made his way down this path under the night. His footsteps are slow and you can hear the rusty leaves scratching the cold road, something like the cold wind is making its mark on Lucas' heart.

Not like he'll admit it.

Most of the times…hell, all of the times, while he's tracing the same trees and the same lanterns on the sidewalk, deinal is there, a dark cloak over him, protecting him from the truth. Usually, there are stars showing him the way to get lost for an hour or two, but not tonight. Tonight he walks alone trying to escape the same loneliness he feels every night.

Black night paints the sky, there are no stars tonight.

The cold, sharp light from the lanterns cuts the naked tree branches, old ghost dancing around, old memories coming alive. And it isn't Halloween yet. The wind carries the scent of the purple flowers which grow down by the River Court.

_I love you, she whispers to the dark night, while the rain fills the sky with small water droplets. They don't mind as their clothes gets wet, he just holds her closer to his chest, trying to memorize the perfection of her being in his arms. Her curls getting darker by the minute, he feels her shiver under him, and he knows she's cold._

_But as he tells her they have to go, she just turns around, facing him. _

_Her eyes green like emeralds, with a spark he thought they lost. She looks at him, and nothing else matters. He repets they should really go, and she just nods her head slowly, with a small smile on her face. _

_He knows that smile._

_They don't close their eyes as their faces get closer and closer. The air is warm and heavy around them, spite the cold rain which covers the earth. _

_They don't kiss. They just look at each other and breathe, slowly, too slowly._

_Her eyes glisten through the small water droplets, and she closes them while kissing his lips lightly, almost as if she isn't there. He doesn't kiss her back, just waits. And as her lips leave his, as a confused look covers her face, she opens her mouth to ask what's wrong, but he's faster then her. _

_Shhh, he says with a small smirk on his face. We'll wake up the flowers, the words touching her earlobe as he leans too close to her to say it._

_She's even more confused but the feeling soon fades away as his lips kiss her collar bone. He looks at her as he gets up, taking her with him. He tells her to go to the car, and that he'll be right back._

_She waits for him but gets a text message. _

_go home, i'll meet you there in a few _

_L. _

_xxx_

_And he's there in her bedroom as she walks in. Before she gets the chance ask him what the hell is going on, she's pinned on the bed, while his body covers her. His hot breath on her neck making her feeling light headed, she closes her eyes. His hands play with her wet shirt, while his lips kiss her._

_It feels like butterflies are dancing on her skin._

_But the feeling is soon gone, and she opens her eyes to catch the midnight blue lurking in his ones. A smile paints his lips. He gets up, but she stays laying on the bed. She can smell the cold rain as he opens the window, the moonlight never coming to life._

_The next few hours fly by as they wake up the flowers with butterfly like kisses and touches._

_Somewhere in the middle of the night, she wakes up finding him gazing at her. He kisses her forehead, and tucks a small purple flower behind her ear. _

_I love you too, he whispers._

_The next day she's gone with the first sun ray. He only finds a small note and a purple petal. _

_Hope there'll be some flowers left here when I come back..._

_Peyt_

But she never came back.

_**I ask the hours to go back, I walk in her footsteps**_

_**Silently, like she's here**_

_**Everything still has her scent, this day, and the morning that will come**_

_**After this night, this sleepless night**_

_**And two hundred years, I count in loneliness **_

_**Since she's gone**_

Lucas Scott has two things he can be proud of. First is his talent for writing the second one is Lindsey. That's what he says to himself, but while the purple scent haunts his mind and his young memories, somehow the cloak becomes thin, too thin, and he stops himself to smell the roses.

In other words, he tells himself the truth.

He knows why he wishes for wild curls every time he wakes up in the middle of the night. He knows why he walks down the same path every night. He knows why the purple scent makes him nervous. He knows why he hasn't written anything in almost a year.

He knows the answers to everything that troubles him, but you see, he's too afraid to find the questions.

So, he hides behind the thick cloak while he walks back home, ignoring the rusty leaves which scratch the cold road and the wind which softly whispers her name into the black oblivion. He ignores the burning desire every time the purple scent flows through his veins, as he remembers how _she _smelled like the purple rain after every time they made love. He puts aside the tears every time he looks down the signatures which cover the River Court.

After all, she isn't by his side to make his dreams come true.

As the black night hides the bright stars, as the warm wind tucks in the purple flowers, as the ghosts of young past dance around the naked trees, he lays down next to his girlfriend, careful not to wake her up. He looks at her face, and she slowly opens her eyes.

A warm smile paints her pink lips, and he tries to smile back at her.

And as she closes her eyes, in that moment he realizes how she never smelled like the purple rain.

He realizes he's still very much nineteen.

And very much in love with the wrong person.

Once again, he becomes a slave to denial as he tells himself he loves the girl next to him.

The black night paints the sky, there are no stars tonight. Purple rain flows slowly through the empty streets as the cold wind dances around the naked branches. Old ghosts wake up the young past.

And he dreams to forget, but wakes up remembering the same purple rain which painted every word, every touch, every kiss.

After all, isn't love the most sweetest poison ever?

_**In my veins her poison still flows**_

_**The dose is still too high**_

_**And I love you so I don't go crazy,**_

_**Just to forget**_

**_the end_**

* * *

So, yes I know, my writing is very, _very _confusing, lots of people tell me this, especially my Croatian teacher(grrrrrrrr!!). But I hope you liked it, even just a bit. No need to review... **_:)_**


End file.
